paso a paso
by NEETMMF
Summary: paso a paso con rumbo hacia el amor. Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel y Levy, seran los personajes de esta historia Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima


Capitulo 1: Torpe.

-Lu-Chan ...

-Lu-chan...estas ahí-preguntaba la pequeña Levy mientras miraba a su amiga que estaba con una enorme sonrisa viendo como un joven vestido de payaso además de una enorme peluca verde hacia malabares mientras era acompañado de un gato azul el cual tenía un sombrero donde las personas le dejaban dinero en una transitada calle de Fiore .

-Mira Levy-chan es genial no lo que hace ese muchacho...-Decía una hermosa rubia de 15 años llamada Lucy heartfilia quien llamaba la atención de todos de hombres y mujeres, las mujeres se preguntaban cómo lo hacía para mantenerse en forma y tener esa esbelta figura...y bueno los hombres se preguntaban... o más bien dicho le miraban el tamaño de su pecho pensando un sinfín de cosas sucias...

-Verdad que es sorprendente, Decía Lucy.

-Eso ya lo se, pero llevo un buen rato diciéndote que no te quedes de piedra que puede ser peligroso... así es Lucy era bonita, lo malo que tenia...es que era muy despistada, siempre que algo le llamaba la atención quedaba con una enorme sonrisa contemplando como si el tiempo dejara de a avanzar lo cual le traía muchos problemas además de que Levy siempre la molestaba diciendo "a continuación siguiendo nuestro recorrido vemos la estatua llamada la felicidad de Lucy " o "monumento para Lucy" en fin Levy pensaba porque su amiga era así cuando escucha:

-Ya se Levy-chan- decía Lucy muy alegre sacando de su cartera su billetera la cual se veía muy elegante.

-voy a ir a dejarle dinero al joven-eto, eto -decía mientras mostraba sin querer una gran cantidad de dinero en plena calle.

-Lu-chan-no seas tonta como se te ocurre sacar y mostrar tal cantidad de dinero en la calle mira que pueden andar -no alcanzo a terminar la frase Levy cuando vio como de las manos de su amiga un sujeto le quitaba con facilidad la billetera y comenzaba correr entre esa multitud de personas.

-Ayuda un ladrón le robo a mi amiga-gritaba Levy mientras ayudaba a levantar Lucy quien había sido empujada por el ladrón al suelo.

-Le...Levy-chan-decía tartamudeando Lucy .

-hay estaban mis ahorros.

-Que...pero como puedes ser tan tonta lu-chan-decía Levy la cual no demoro un segundo en tomar a su amiga del brazo y comenzar a seguir a quien le había robando a su amiga, estaba segura de sí misma ya que Levy era campeona de karate.

Mientras ellas comenzaban la persecución unos segundos antes, cierto muchacho con peluca escucho el grito de ayuda de Levy ante lo cual le dijo a su amigo azul.

-Happy espérame aquí.

-Aye, natsu-yo continuare el show-decía el gato azul poniéndose una pequeña peluca, llamando la atención de mas personas de las que ya habían que estaban mirando el espectáculo.

-Levy-chan ya no lo vea.

-no Lu-chan es ese de polera amarilla que va un poco más adelante sigamos que lo podemos alcanzar-decía Levy mientras veía a su amiga que estaba en su límite del cansancio.

-que mala suerte, si Lu-chan no andará con tacos podríamos correr...espera

-Lu-Tierra, como ocurre si está ejecutando con los clubes en todo esto por ir rápido.

**-**Q...que...es verdad no me quite los tacos para correr-decía Lucy con unas lagrimas en ojos por lo tonta que había sido pero su mala suerte no terminaba aun, en ese preciso momento se distrajo y no alcanzo a ver la pequeña piedra que hizo que cayera en en la calle .

-Lu-chan-reacciono Levy dejando de correr para preocuparse de su amiga que estaba en el suelo con la rodilla derecha de donde comenzaba a brotar sangre.

-claro está que ninguna de las dos se percato que había una tercera persona corriendo justo detrás de ellas la cual siguió corriendo cuando ellas se detuvieron por la caída de Lucy.

-parece que esas pequeñas niñas ya no me siguen-decía el ladrón dejando de correr y relajándose un poco.

Ellas ya no te siguen pero yo sí.

-Que...-no alcanzo a terminar cuando recibió un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo.

-pequeño mocoso-decía mientras respondía lanzándole un puñetazo que hizo que se le cayera la peluca al muchacho dejándole ver su rozada cabellera.

-pelo rosad-nuevamente el pelirosa respondía con un golpe mucho más fuerte que el primero dejando al ladrón tendido en el suelo. Para su sorpresa unos policías que andaba vigilando los alrededores ya habías sido alertados llegando unos segundo después de concluir la pelea.

-eres muy valiente muchacho enfrentarte a un ladrón-¿porque lo hiciste?

-le robo la billetera a mi amiga.

-esto...y dime porque traes esa ropa-preguntaba el policía mientras el muchacho recogía su peluca y la billetera de la rubia.

- bueno es porque trabajo en la calle haciendo reír a las personas.

Ya veo bueno, disculpa que te haga estas preguntas tu amiga debe estar preocupada por ti, no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos de él, tu puedes entregarle la billetera a tu amiga debe estar esperándote.

Si no se preocupe yo le devolveré su billetera-decía el joven ya con su peluca verde de nuevo en su cabeza y con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo siento Levy-chan.

No es tu culpa -interrumpió Levy a su amiga mientras se acercaba a ella para ayudarle y secar esas lagrimas que caían de esos preciosos ojos color chocolate de la rubia.

-hay estaban mis ahorros...

-por que justo hoy se te ocurrió andar con tus ahorro en tu billetera

Lucy no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar

-es porque soy una tonta.

-No digas eso se escucho a lo cual las dos amigas miraron como el muchacho que hacia malabares hace un rato se acercaba con la billetera de Lucy es su mano.

-Toma es tuyo.

Lucy sorprendida solo asunto con la cabeza.

Tanto Levy como Lucy quedaron mirando al muchacho quien se arrodillaba mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo con el cual limpiaba la rodilla herida de lucy, tranquila no te muevas le dijo el muchacho ante la pequeña muestra de dolor que el pudo notar en la cara de la rubia.

-muchas gracias por recuperar la billetera de Lucy, vamos Lucy di algo-decía Levy pero Lucy estaba como siempre en las nubes por todo lo que había pasado.

-Mmm, así que te llamas Lucy…

-nuevamente la rubia solo asintió

-bueno Lucy 2 cosas...

-Ella pensó que le decía por su pecho pero no era por eso.

La primera no deberías andar sacando tu billetera en la calle así como así y menos en el centro de la cuidad en donde hay gente buena y gente mala.

-vez lo mismo te dije Lu-chan. Decía Levy mirando a su amiga.

-y segundo-decía el muchacho de peluca verde

Una niña tan linda como tú no debería llorar y mucho menos decirse a sí misma que es tonta por ultimo di que eres un poquito torpe pero no digas que eres tonta, de acuerdo.

Por tercera vez Lucy sol asintió con la cabeza ya que estaba roja por las palabras del muchacho nadie antes le había dicho que era linda solo su amigo Gray pero esto era distinto.

-Jeje, levy soltó una pequeña carcajada ya que vio como su amiga estaba siendo sermoneada y a la vez halagaba.

-vamos te ayudo, toma mi mano. Nuevamente Lucy asintió y por primera vez en su vida se tomaba de las manos con un hombre.

-ups, ten cuidado. Nuevamente no se escucho palabra de parte de la rubia pero al joven no le molesto sino que le agrado la actitud de la rubia, soltando una enorme sonrisa. Lucy ya no podía mas, estaba roja a más no poder. Levy ayudo a su amiga a sostenerse en pie.

-tranquila Lucy voy a llamar un taxi para que nos lleve a tu casa.

-me debes 1 pescado-se escucho, muy fuerte

-que fue preguntaba Levy.

-rayos, se me había olvidado, disculpes chicas tengo que volver a mi trabajo decía el muchacho. Quien se comenzaba a despedir muy velozmente ya que debía un pescado.

-bueno vemos.

-si muchas gracias por todo vamos Lucy di algo, quien no dijo palabra alguna.

-disculpa a mi amiga es un poco torpe. Decía con una pequeña risa la que hasta el muchacho le causo gracia.

-jaja, nos vemos chicas cuídense

-Y.

-me debes 2 pescado. Se escucho.

ve en el conducto deferente encontrar mucho pescado para usted amigo.

-tienes razón-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa y comenzando a correr.

-vamos Lucy el taxi espera-señalando dichoso vehículo que estaba estacionado.

-si vamos, por fin se escucharon unas palabras de la rubia.

-¿Levy?

-dime lu-chan, respondia mientras subían al taxi.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba el payasito?

-payasa...QUE, es verdad no le preguntamos su nombre.

-eres bien torpe levy-chan, decia Lucy riendo.

-cállate no quiero escuchar eso de ti, Démonos prisa que mañana comienzan las clases y puedo jurar que todavía no terminas tu tarea luz-chan.

-es verdad la tarea Levy-chan ayúdame un poquito, decía Lucy con las manos juntas como si le estuviera pidiendo a un Dios que le ayude.

-ahg, está bien pero solo porque a mi también me falta un poco.

-Que bien, decía Lucy aunque todavía quería saber el nombre de quien le ayudo y presto en pañuelo que llevaba en ese instante en su rodilla.

-Natsu Usted que tomó.

-lo siento happy pero me paso algo increíble.

-Ya lo creo, tienes la mejilla azul, decía el pequeño gato mientras recogía las ganancias

-jeje, es una gran historia happy.

Ya me lo contaras cuando llegemos a la casa, a todo esto me debes 3 pescados

- Que, pero eran 2 solamente happy

-3 si quieres que escuche tu historia

-aye agrego Natsu.


End file.
